


Planning a wedding attending a honeymoon

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Willy's Wonderful Life [2]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Swearing, Willy Wonka being his goofy self, falling because you keep running into the great glass elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: Willy and Anna are getting married it's time to plan a wedding and plan a honeymoon.





	1. Time to plan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, this is all for fun, I do not make a profit off of any of this.

Anna sat there is complete and utter shock. She had no idea that Willy would propose to her. “Oh Willy, of course I will marry you.”

“Really? I thought at first you would say no.” he said turning his head.

“Why would I say no?”

“Well, maybe you think that it’s too soon.”

She smiled. “Oh Willy love has no timeline, if two people care for each other as much as we do, then of course the timeline will be different for us.”

Willy smiled and kissed her. He was so happy that she said yes to him. “We have a lot of planning to do.” Anna said.

“You are right my little bunny hopper.”

She thought. “Well I know exactly where I wanna have our wedding.”

Willy looked at her confused. “Where?”

“Here in the chocolate room.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.”

She smiled at him knowing full well that he knew exactly what she was thinking. She nuzzled into him and looked out across the chocolate river deep in thought.

“Well we better go in and tell the Bucket’s the good news.” Will said with a smile.

“Yea we better go in and tell them.”

They got up from their seats and walked over to the house. They entered the old crooked house and were greeted by hellos from everyone.

“Hello everyone, it’s good to see you.” Willy said happily.

“Hello Willy, how are you?” Mr. Bucket asked.

“Wonderful! And I have some good news to tell everyone.”

“Really and what’s that?”

“Me and Anna are getting married.” Willy said enthusiastically.

“That’s wonderful!” Joe said.

“Thank you, and I am also here to thank Charlie for helping me pick out the perfect ring.”

They all looked at Charlie in confusion. The boy looked sheepish while turning a deep red. “Well… it… was nothing.” He said stumbling over the words.

“Charlie we are so proud of you.” Mrs. Bucket said.

“Yes, you are turning into a wonderful grown man.”

“Mom I’m only 13.” He said with a hint of teasing.

“Well even still, you are a wonderful man for helping Willy.”

“Thank you.” He said turning red again.

“Well will you guys need help planning?” Grandma Josephine asked.

“Well we could use all the help we can get.”

“Wonderful we’re all here to help.”

“I hate dragonflies.” Grandma Georgina said with a look of disgust on her face.

They all ignored her and went back to talking about the wedding.

“So, we’re assuming you guys are having it in here?” Mrs. Bucket asked.

“Yes, in the chocolate room.” Willy said.

“Okay, when do you guys want to get married?”

“Well we were thinking about getting married in January.” Anna said.

“Hm well okay that’s about 6 months away that should be plenty of time to get the things we need to get done.” Joe said.

“Well then we better get started.”


	2. Buying dresses picking flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen helps Anna pick out things needed for the wedding.

The days went by and Anna was busy trying to find a perfect wedding dress. “Ugh! I don’t know where to begin.” She said throwing her hands up in the air.

“Calm down, we will find you a perfect wedding dress you just need to be patient.” Mrs. Bucket said soothingly.

“I know this is just so damn frustrating.”

“Believe me I know, you should have seen me when I was getting married. I was a wreck, and unfortunately I had to go with a different wedding dress because I found out I was pregnant with Charlie and my old dress no longer fit.”

“That sounds awful.”

“It was, but it all worked out.”

Anna smiled. She was happy that Helen was being really helpful with this whole wedding. “Thank you Helen, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably cry.” She said smiling.

“Probably.”

They searched for hours until Anna saw the most perfect dress. It was blush colored, with a puffy, but not too puffy skirt. A sweetheart neckline, but still modest, with a nice flowing veil and intricate detailing on the bodice.

“I wanna try that one.” She said pointing to the dress.

“Looks wonderful, sir, can we try that one?” Helen asked the store attendant.

“Absolutely m’am.”

He took the dress off of the hanger and lead Anna to the dressing rooms. She tried the dress on and as she turned around she saw her walking down the aisle in this and at the thought of that she began to cry.

“I’m sorry, this dress is just perfect.” She said to the store attendant.

“Not a problem, and if I may say so that dress looks stunning on you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, shall we show your matron of honor?”

“Absolutely.”

She walked out of the dressing room and Helen immediately stood shocked at how beautiful she looked.

“Oh Anna this dress looks absolutely darling on you.” She said, smiling.

“Thank you, I just can’t wait to see how Willy will react upon seeing this dress.”

“I think he will love it, and maybe he might like it a little too much.” She said teasingly.

“Hey, this is supposed to be special, not about sex.” She said smiling.

“Well, now, don’t people usually have sex right after the wedding anyway?”

“True.”

“And besides, the wedding isn’t all about being in love, it’s also about the bedroom- sorry I think I had too much champagne.” She said hiccupping.

“No, it’s okay, you’re right, this isn’t just about love, it’s about being with someone who you love and want to share intimate moments with.” She said sipping champagne.

They bought the dress and left the store. The next stop was the floral shop. She knew exactly what she wanted for herself, but she wasn’t quite sure what to give her bridesmaids.

“What kind of flowers do you want?” she asked turning to Helen.

“Well I have always loved Daisies, unless those are you’re flowers-“

“No, actually mine are Baby Breath and Lilies.” She said smiling.

“Oh those sound like wonderful flower choices.” She said jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas.

She laughed at Helen’s childish demeanor. “Ok, ok, we better buy them so me and Willy can figure out what kind of cake and food we want.”

“Let’s go then.”

They walked in and ordered the flowers that they needed and walked out of the store and headed back to the factory.

“Anna, you have returned.” Willy said a smile spreading across his face.

“Yes, we are, now are you ready to discuss what kind of food we want?”

“You bet, where shall we begin.” He said practically jumping for joy.

“Well with the cake first, then the food, then drinks, then deserts.”

Willy squealed like a little girl at the thought of deserts, he always had a sweet tooth, and then she thought that that made sense with him being a chocolatier and everything. They planned for weeks and weeks for the big day. Willy and Anna kept getting more and more nervous as each day passed. Willy looked especially nervous when it came to December.

“Willy are you alright?” Anna asked.

“Hm, oh, yea I’m fine, just thinking about my father, I think he would want to come to the wedding.”

“But?”

“But I’m afraid, me and my father never really met eye to eye before.”

This caused her to wince a little bit. “I’m sorry Willy I know how you feel my dad was an awful man, and when my mom died he was even worse.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Willy asked his eyes darkening for the first time since she knew him.

She turned away. “Well…y-yea, but Willy-“

“What?! Why haven’t you ever told me that, how dare he hurt you-“

“Willy he’s dead now, killed actually, he got ran over by a bus. He wanted to take me to school and he got a little too close to the school bus and at first they thought he would make it, but his heart couldn’t take it and his lungs kept collapsing.”

“Did he suffer?” Willy asked his tone cold as ice.

“Not enough in my opinion, but they said he didn’t want to fight.”

“Good for him, I mean I’m sorry I know he was a person and your father but-“

“But he was an ass and I couldn’t stand living with the bastard.”

Willy wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently soothing away the ghost of pain that she felt. She fell asleep like that and soon Willy did too.


	3. You're my dad and I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy and Anna go to see his dad and his dad is surprised by his news.

Willy woke up and smiled when Anna was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He moved her over gently and started to get up when she woke up.

“Willy?” she asked groggily.

“Hm?”

“Are we gonna call your father, meet him, or…” she let the sentence hang in the air hoping he would finish it for her.

“Well we can go to see him if you’d like, I never really talked to my father much, but maybe now we can go and see him.”

She smiled. “Well we better get dressed and get ready to go then.”

Willy nodded and they went to his room to change. After they got dressed they headed to the great glass elevator and once again Willy forgot that the door was glass and fell down. This caused Anna to giggle then break out if full laughter.

“And what, my dear is so funny?” Willy said breaking into a smile himself.

“Oh Willy, you never cease to amaze me, you know that the elevator is glass, but somehow you keep forgetting and keep hitting your head on it.”

“Well, it is hard to remember when you have to remember recipes and other things.” He said chuckling.

“True, there must be so much that runs through that brilliant mind of yours.”

“Yes, now shall we?” She nodded and they headed into the elevator.

 They landed just in front of the small building complex. Willy never understood how he moved the entire building out of the complex, but he never questioned it aloud. He gently knocked on the door somewhat hoping no one would be home, but Willy’s father, Wilbur, answered the door.

“Willy?” the older dentist asked his son in confusion.

“Yea it’s me dad.” He gave him a small half smile, which his dad returned and let him in.

“And who may I ask is this beautiful young woman?” he asked smiling to Anna.

“Well this is Anastasia…my fiancé.” He said the last part a little quiet but Wilbur still heard him.

“Is this true Anastasia?”

“Yes it is, and please call me Anna.”

“Oh Anna, Willy, this is wonderful! When’s the big day?”

“January 12th.”

“Wow that’s coming up soon.” He said kind of happy, but with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“Dad, that’s why I came here, to invite you to the wedding.”

He looked up from his lap. “Really?” he asked his eyes glowing.

“Yea, I mean if you don’t want to…”

“No of course I want to, I really would love to see you get married.”

He gave his dad a smile this time almost reaching his ears. They hadn’t really talked too much when he was growing up, but he was happy he was starting to talk to him. They stayed for dinner and some dessert which Willy was surprised that it was chocolate cake.

“Dad, I thought-“

But he was cut-off. “Well since you went into the chocolate business that I would try it for myself, and now I’m hooked especially on yours but I made this out of your chocolate bar.”

Willy thought. “Hey that sounds like a wonderful idea, make my chocolate bars into cake. I never thought of that, would you…want to help me with the recipe?” he asked turning his head away from him.

Wilbur’s ears perked up and his eyes lit up. “You really want me to help you?”

“Only if you want to that is.”

“Of course I want to, now when should we get started?”

“Well there’s no time like the present.” Willy said smiling like a little child.

They ate their dessert and headed for the glass elevator. “Willy how did-“

“Just hold on dad.” He said.

He got overly excited and rammed right into the elevator. “I really need to be more careful where I park this damn machine.” Willy said rubbing his head.

This made Anna laugh again. “Really Willy, again, you need to be more careful.”

“Does he do this often?” Wilbur asked.

“Yes he does.” Anna said smiling.

“I see, but this is our transportation an…elevator?” he asked eyeing the machine.

“Yea, just hold on and be careful.”

They stepped into the elevator and headed back to his factory. Willy remembered that this was his dad’s first time to be in his factory. He laughed to himself. Boy was he in for a surprise.


End file.
